ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Advay Threatens Chandni
Advay Threatens Chandni is the 44th episode of the show and is aired on 31 August 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Nani asking Advay does he think she will think bad for him. He says no, you are very innocent and doesn’t know Chandni’s truth. She says I don’t have eyes but I have seen the world, you will also see the truth one day, the people are unfortunate who think of medicine as pain, promise me you won’t make her leave from the house. Chandni sees Adi and plays. Adi greets her and gifts her heels, saying your height is very shorter than Mama, I will marry tall girl, my hand doesn’t reach switch and have to call mumma to switch off lights, problems will end after marriage. She says very smart. He says I m cute too. He introduces himself. She says your cap is good, but its torn. He says it fell in thorns when we went on picnic, CM got my cap by going in thorns knowing I would cry without the cap. Chandni asks who is CM. He says Chiku Mama. Chandi thinks Advay went in thorns so that Adi doesn’t cry. Pooja comes and says Adi talks much, sorry. She sends Adi. Chandni says Adi is very cute. Pooja says I m sorry. Chandni asks why. Pooja says I understand its your first day in this house, how tough it is to leave everything, we girls leave all relations for one relation and come in a new house, when that one relation becomes strange, it hurts a lot. She tells a joke and laughs. Pooja says its your mu dikhai rasam today, I will get your clothes. Chandni asks can I use your phone. Murli talks on call. Shilpa argues with him. He says you are jealous. She says my days are not so bad that I get jealous of you, you are jealous, Advay gave me promotion. He jokes. Chandni calls Indrani. Indrani says its a call from Mumbai and answers. She hears Chandni. Chandni says I know your head bowed down by shame because of you, I will make everything like before, I won’t let your head bow down again, everything will be fine. Advay thinks no Chandni, I won’t let anything fine happen, I will keep promise given to Nani, but I will make you leave this house on own. Chandni gets sad and thinks of Advay’s words. Pooja tells her a joke. She says you know why I say jokes, life gives a reason to cry, but we have to find reason to smile, one who curses fate, fate curses them, you are very strong. Chandni wipes her tears and smiles. Chandni likes the room. Pooja says Advay decorated this, he looks rude, but he is soft hearted, when you know him, you will know he is best. Advay comes and asks Pooja to go and make Adi ready. I will adorn my bride myself. Pooja asks what, did I hear right. She tells the songs he reminded. He asks her to go. Pooja leaves. Advay shuts door. Chandni tries to hurry and get ready herself. Advay makes her wear jewelry and says you are very clever player, you have no place in my life you thought you will blackmail me by using Nani, and I will accept you, you left your child and came here. He pulls the necklace and hurts her neck. He taunts her and gets leaving. She says I don’t want to have mu dikhai or become your wife, I came here for Nani, for your and my family respect. She throws the cookies plate. He catches the plate and throws plate at her. He taunts her that she doesn’t look good talking of respect. She asks him to see himself once. She says I don’t know your enmity, I just know you are a cheap enemy, you think you can control everything, no none can control fate, you married me forcibly and wrote your name on my fate, but by coming here, I m writing my name on your fate. She throws the plate at him. He moves away. The plate breaks. He says whatever happens your mu dikhai won’t happen today. She says mu dikhai will happen on right time. He says time was mine and its still mine. She says but a moment will be mine too. He says we will see and goes walking over the broken plate. Nani asks Pooja is Chandni ready. Pooja says Advay is making her ready. Nani thinks it means something is going to happen. Maasi asks are you sure Advay. Advay says Chandni won’t come downstairs. Chandni comes. He gets shocked and says mu dikhai didn’t happen yet, don’t worry. Nani asks Advay to see Chandni and say how she looks. He says she is looking good. Nani says I know you didn’t look at her, see her and say, she is looking very beautiful right. Advay sees Chandni and says yes. Nani asks Maasi to see Chandni and say. Maasi says Maa, don’t push your luck. Nani calls her hitler. She asks them to come for mu dikhai and makes Chandni sit. She says mu dikhai is imp, once it happens, everyone will know you are Advay’s wife, even if my daughter refuses to accept you, she has to agree in front of everyone. Advay says none should come home Murli. Murli says fine, I will tell everyone that function is cancelled. 'Precap: ' Advay says newly wed bride is sitting and none came for mu dikhai, its so humiliating. Chandni talks to Indrani and lies that everyone is blessing her in mu dikhai. Advay takes phone from her hand. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 44 References Episode 44 Guide